


After The Fact

by Anagha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, Post-Barrier, Post-Canon, Reader Is Not Frisk, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anagha/pseuds/Anagha
Summary: Frisk finally gets their Goat parents to talk things out.Will it go as well as they hope?





	After The Fact

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
           Toriel sighed as she stared off into the distant wall. She didn't want to meet up with her ex-husband, but Frisk was determined to make the two of them talk. She hoped he wouldn't show up at all. She smiled a little at the thought of him not showing up and leaving her to enjoy the tea this little book store cafe offered.  
           A flash of bright yellow caught her eye and she turned to see Asgore standing outside of the window, looking at her. No, looking at his reflection. The windows were tinted. He combed back his hair and fiddled with his clothing. Toriel laughed despite herself. Some things never change, do they? She watched him check his breath before he finally headed inside. He looked around and spotted her. She sat up straighter and nodded in greeting. She would at least be civil with him for this talk. She wouldn't want to make a scene in public after all. Then it dawned on her - Frisk had set her up to be civil with him. Cheeky little-  
           "Hello, Toriel." Asgore's voice greeted. She hated how his voice made her soul sing and fill with rage at the same time.  
           "Good afternoon, Asgore. I take it things are going well for you?" Light chat, if they didn't get into the conversation Frisk wanted them to talk about, then fine by her.  
           Asgore took a seat across from her and glanced out the window. His smile faded and Toriel could have sworn he had gotten paler. He looked over to her. She tried to hid her evil grin behind her cup, but couldn't help the light snicker that escaped her. Asgore cleared his throat, "things are going well. I have a meeting with the Mayor and Frisk in a few days to go over some paperwork. I've asked Alphys and Sans to come along and read over things before we agree."  
           "Alphys? Oh! The little scientist! I haven't seen her in ages, how is she?"  
           "She's doing very well! Her and her fiancee, Undyne in fact. I've heard rumors of them wanting to go to a place called "Japan" to get married. Something about peach blossoms?"  
           Toriel nodded and looked into her now empty cup before she sighed. "That's very good for them. I just hope things will be clear for us to do so. They're so happy together. It makes this old woman happy to see."  
           Asgore's smile grew. "Things are looking up, Tori. The people here have been very kind and understanding. There haven't been any fights or even riots. No monster lives have been lost. River Person has been guiding new monsters through the Underground since the barrier fell so more and more are getting to see the world every day. And everyday, the humans all welcome us. Things are very different since-" He cut himself off and looked away, ashamed.  
           "Yes, things are very different since we lost our children." Toriel fidgeted a little before she took a deep breath. "There are stories about that day, you know."  
           "Yes, I know. From the humans' point of view, Asriel had killed a human child. They didn't ask for an explanation, they just attacked. I... I think they were scared."  
           "Yes, but there is nothing we can do about it now. Asriel and Chara are gone and have been for a very, very long time."  
           Asgore nodded. "I see a bit of both of them in Frisk each time I see them."  
           "Oh? In what ways?"  
           "Frisk's determination reminds me of Chara, their pacific nature reminds me of Asriel. Every time they smile at me, it feels like both of them are smiling through Frisk." Asgore's head dropped into his hands. "If only they knew what kind of a demon I was... I don't think they would be smiling at me at all."  
           Toriel's instinct was to reach out and comfort him. She squashed that by looking away. "Come now," she said softly, "I don't think they would ever hold a grudge for what you have done." Asgore sobbed a little and Toriel caught the eyes of a few humans and monsters looking over wondering why. "Why don't we go for a walk?" She offered. "There is a lovely nature trail not too far from here. Would you care to join me?"  
           Asgore's head popped up and he looked at her in disbelief. Tears streaks still shown in his fur. He looked around as well and saw many of the eyes watching from behind bookshelves. "Ah. Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea."  
           The walk to the park was mostly silent with the two of them barely even looking at one another. A few friendly greetings from humans and monsters filled the awkward silence, however.  
           They sat on a bench in the shade, out of earshot of anyone nearby. For a moment they just existed, watching as the children all played together. "It certainly is a lovely day," Asgore commented.  
           Toriel looked up and basked in the rays that peeked through the leaves every so often. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling for a moment before she agreed softly. "A perfect day for playing outside." She commented.  
           "Or gardening!" Asgore offered.  
           "You still garden?" Toriel asked, looking to him.  
           "Oh yes! I grow all sorts of wonderful things now! I brought a few of the flowers from New Home. I grow a lot of vegetables. Most of which I will cook for Frisk when they visit. Papyrus and Undyne come by too for fresh veggies for their pasta nights." Asgore chuckled and that same singing returned to Toriel's soul, but rather than it being with rage, there was a sadness there instead. Why? Her brows furrowed as she tried to place  _why_ she fel sad of all things just hearing about how he grew vegetables in his garden.  
           Flashes of their life before Chara fell came to her. Ah right. The tree in front of their home used to be so small and surrounded by vegetables. Asgore would go out and pick them for their meals. He would play with Asriel while she prepared them and cooked. She remember hearing both of them laughing. When Chara fell, the same patterns continued, but with an extra voice very different from the others, but still just as welcoming to hear. She felt her own eyes begin to water. She quickly blinked them away along with the memories.  
           "Not a day goes by that I don't think of them." Asgore said softly.  
           "Our children?"  
           "Yes. And the others too..."  
           Oh boy. They were on the subject now. She was already weepy, this wasn't going to go well.  
           "I remember the first human to be brought to me. They were found dead in the snow. A little girl with dark skin and black hair pulled into pigtails. She was so young.. Apparently she was found just a few months after you left. The snow had preserved her body. It was her soul that guided the royal guards to her."  
           "I remember her." Toriel said softly. "She said she was going to stay and then ran off on her own. I looked everywhere for her, but never saw her. To think she died so quickly after leaving the Ruins..."  
           "Do you remember the next one?"  
           "Yes. A little boy. He was so rambunctious! He didn't want to stay and refused to listen to me. He actually killed a few monsters in the ruins.."  
           "I'm very sorry. He also died in Snowdin. He had fallen into the river apparently and died from the shock. Many monsters there pulled him out to help him, but it was already too late. As soon as he was on the shore, his soul came out untethered."  
           Toriel listened carefully. "What about the next human?"  
           "Oh! The one that loved to read! Gerson found them and showed them his collection of history books. I didn't know about them until months later when Gerson brought in their body asking for help."  
           "Help? For what?"  
           "Apparently they were very ill.. Not like a cold, but seriously ill. They reminded me of Chara in their last days in fact. They sid they had something called 'cancer' and were told it was terminal. They told me they wanted to see the world before they died and learn as much as they could. When they died, Gerson was so heartbroken, he asked to keep their things. I hadn't seen him since that day. Even on my walks. I later learned that he was avoiding me, claiming that I refused to help the child."  
           "There wasn't anything you could have done!" Toriel snapped. "That Gerson, I swear!"  
           "Now, now, it's not his fault. After all... I did declare war on all of humanity. He had reason to believe that I refused to help."  
           "Why  _did_ you declare war?" Toriel asked, though a large part of her was afraid of the answer.  
           "I was angry."  
           Well, yes, I knew that but-"  
           I was also mourning our children. My emotions took over my thoughts and I ended up saying such an awful thing. I didn't want war. I wanted our children back. I didn't realize that until I saw that look of disgust and horror on your face just before you left with Chara's body."  
           She wouldn't soon admit it, but part of Toriel always knew that Asgore was really just throwing a royal tantrum when he declared war. Hearing it filled her with relief, but only a bit. There were still a few children yet that Asgore had to answer for. "What about the next child? The young boy that loved to cook?"  
           "I never got to meet him either. I was told he died from giving a Vulcan a hug."  
           "He made it all the way to Hotland?"  
           Asgore laughed. "Yes! He was loved by so many of the monsters he encountered! He was always so cheerful and loved to give others food and hugs." Asgore chuckled. "I often think he would have defeated me with a hug and kind words. Much like Frisk, I suppose."  
           Frisk hugged you?"  
           "Not until after the battle," Asgore chuckled. "They refused to fight for so long. They... they were the first human to reach me, Tori. I felt that I had a duty to fulfill by fighting them, but I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to kill them. I just wanted to befriend them. I wanted to invite them in for tea and talk." Asgore's head fell into his paws again. "I just wanted for everything to be ok again. I wanted to make the monsters happy and everyone called for the last soul to break the barrier and they all looked to me to do it. They all looked to me to.. to  _kill a child_. All because of what I said in rage after our children died." Asgore sniffled. "And I fell into their words. I fought the last human. I fought  _Frisk_! I don't see how they can forgive me and trust me so much."  
           Toriel reached over with a paw, her other covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She played it over and over. He never wanted to kill. He never killed any of those children. Without thinking, she drew him into her arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered, sobbing. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry that I left you to suffer and mourn alone."  
           "It's not your fault and I don't blame you for leaving me. Frisk always tells me 'you shouldn't try to change the past, but instead learn how to make your future better'."  
           Toriel chuckled, "a wise child, indeed."  
           Asgore gently pulled away from Toriel and held her hand. "I think this is why Frisk wanted us to talk. So we could mourn together like we should have millennia ago."  
           Toriel caught his eyes for the first time in this conversation and smiled. "Yes, I think you are right. We should take a trip together sometime and visit them. Let them know that it isn't their fault for what happened between us."  
           "That sounds lovely, Tori."  
           She snickered. "You've been calling me 'Tori' since the cafe you know." Asgore gasped and stuttered out apologies while Toriel just laughed them all off. "I don't mind. Nearly everyone calls me 'Tori' any more. It was getting odd hearing my full name!" She laughed and looked back out to the park. The sun was starting to set. Frisk would want dinner soon. "Wopuld you like to join us for dinner tonight?"  
           "Are you going to make your pie?"  
           Toriel laughed and stood up, Asgore not far behind. "I might, just for tonight, but it'll be for  _after_ dinner. Frisk still needs a proper dinner."  
           "I agree completely!"  
           The two of them walked back to Toriel's home, side-by-side, exchanging stories and jokes along the way. 'Maybe', Toriel thought, 'just maybe I could see us becoming really good friends.'  
           

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my own little head-canon of how these two would finally tlk about what had happened. As well as a bit of how the world around them would function with monsters. Thank you all so much for reading and if you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know in the comments! ^_^


End file.
